1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an oscillator, and more particularly, to an oscillator that is stable and insensitive to supply-voltage drift.
2. Description of the Related Art
An oscillator is used in electronic circuits to generate precise clock signals. However, the oscillation frequency of an oscillator is generally unstable. In particular, the oscillation frequency varies with ambient temperature and supply-voltage drift, which affects the operation of the device.
Thus, it is desirable to design a novel oscillator that is stable and insensitive to supply-voltage drift.